Empathy Is A Pain
by SaffireSnake
Summary: New charricter with unique powers meets up with Wolverine and trys to outdrink him... bad idea. I'm not sure how this roleplay will end but I think it will be fun.
1. Empathy Is A Pain

Empathy is a Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men and unless I become a Billionaire and buy them I sadly never will.

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction and I plan to blame any mistakes on my muse a goat named Houdini who lives at my boyfriends brothers house and who I am currently trying to convince my parents to let me take home. When I want to separate one section from the last section by a period of time I will write --GOAT--. Please review.

--GOAT--

It was almost lunchtime and Emp, or Em as she was also known, sat in an alley surrounded by stray dogs and cats. Each animal was holding a gift of some sort for Em to use. The cats brought money in the form of single bills, while the dogs brought wallets that contained money and identification. Em had been on her own ever since her parents had found out she was a mutant and kicked her out of their house almost a year ago. Em had had to leave behind all her friends, family and most important her pets when she ran away. Em had never gotten around with people very well so the loss of her friends hadn't mattered but the loss of her pets had hurt her greatly. People just lied and cheated and stabbed you in the back. She proffered animals, they never hurt you emotionally and when they hurt you physically they apologized to you sincerely not the fake apologies people gave you. Taking a few bills from each wallet she had the dogs return them to the people they had taken them from. Gathering all the money from the cats she tucked it into a hidden pocket in her knapsack and fell fast asleep knowing that the animals that lived in the alley were protecting her.

--GOAT--

Waking up at about 10:00pm Em stretched and saying goodbye to the animals in this alleyway made her way to the closest bar. The best way to get around was to use her powers on some drunk and have them drive her to the next town them knock them unconscious and run off into an alleyway to hide for a day or two until she was ready to move on again. Cleaning herself up Em walked into the bar looking like a model off of the cover of a fashion magazine. She sat down at the bar and sent out gentle feeling waves. There was a hot looking guy beside her but he didn't look like the drunken kind. He had black unruly hair and was smoking on a large cigar anytime anyone tried to talk to him the where met with a glare and growl. He obviously wanted to be left alone.

Wolverine was sitting at the bar drinking a beer and trying to get people to leave him alone without showing them his claws. He had come here to have a quiet drink but got there to find the place crowded with college students. When he asked the bartender what was up he had found out that it was the last night of exams for most of the students from the colleges in the surrounding area and it was a tradition for everyone to go to the bar to celebrate the end of the school year. Looking up he saw a beautiful brunette sit down beside him and order a shot of tequila. The brunette was tiny and didn't look nearly old enough to drink. "You ordering that for a friend or something? Cause a tiny thing like you couldn't possibly be old enough to drink that."

In response Em pulled out a couple of large bills and pushed them towards the bartender. "Give this guy a glass and leave the bottle." Not one to argue with money the bartender complied. Raising he glass to the handsome stranger Em swallowed her shot and putting down her glass poured herself another.

Wolverine shrugged and drinking his shot smiled as the girl refilled his glass and raising her own glass hit it against the edge of his and downed hers in one quick gulp. Wolverine followed suit and smiled as the girl refilled both cups again and after hitting glasses they both finished their shots in one swallow.

--GOAT--

Em woke the next morning to find herself on the back of a moving bike. Tensing she tried to open her eyes and look around but the pain in her head prevented her from doing much more then that. The last thing she remembered was stumbling out of the bar cursing the Jamaican Rum that she had finished the evening with. It had managed to penetrate the layer of codfish oil that had kept the rest of the alcohol she drank that night out of her system. Em had stopped drinking for a few hours and her system had cleared itself out. Forgetting this she had ordered a shot of Jamaican Rum and had promptly got extremely drunk. She was know on the back of a fast moving bicycle with the handsome stranger she had met last night and a splitting headache.

Wolverine felt the girl stiffen and sped up a bit. He had recognized her as a mutant and was hoping to convince her to stay at the institute. E had had his doubts at first but when they had went to get their coats and she had picked up a dirty bag filled with rags and a coat that didn't look any better he had realized she was a street urchin trying to get a date with someone who looked like they where somewhat well to do in the hopes that they would become a sugar daddy of sorts. The fact she had tried to work her act on him made him sick. The girl couldn't be older then 16 or 17 and he looked like he was in his early 40's. Shaking his head slightly Wolverine turned into the driveway of the Institute and pulling up to the door he climbed carefully off the bike. The girl slid off and landed on her butt on the driveway with an 'oomph'. Laughing he helped her to her feet and held her steady until her head stopped spinning.

"Thanks" Em muttered trying to stay still so that the ground would stop spinning.

"Where are we?" She asked confused.

Wolverine picked up both his and her bags and holding her under her elbow supported her slightly as he led her up the stairs and into the institute.


	2. Horrible, Horrible, Hangover

Horrible, Horrible, Hangovers

I would like to thank all those who have sent me review so far….

Random Smirf13,…… and so far that's it

Horrible, Horrible, Hangovers

Wolverine picked up both his and her bags and holding her under her elbow supported her slightly as he led her up the stairs and into the institute. "This is where I live. It's a school for people like us…" Wolverine said letting the end of the sentence drag.

Em shifted uncomfortable as the subject of being different came up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Wolverine grinned. "I can smell it on you like an over powering perfume. Everyone here is like you in some way or another. Their all different."

Em nodded and let the handsome stranger lead her inside and into the living room. Leading her into a lavish office he sat her down in a large leather chair.

"Hello, and welcome to my school for gifted youngsters." Em jumped of the chair and was halfway to the door before the handsome stranger could catch a hold of her.

"Whoa there, Imp. That's just Chuck he won't hurt you." The stranger said with a reassuring smile.

"Maybe I should have introduced myself first." Came a voice from behind her. "My name is Charles Xavier and this is my school for the gifted…for mutants like yourself."

Turning Em saw a man sitting behind a large wooden desk. Relaxing slightly Em sent out gently searching waves to try and figure out who this man was and what he was going to do to her whether it was good or bad.

"Logan, do you care to introduce your young friend?" The man, Xavier asked the man who had taken her here.

Em smiled. His name was Logan.

Logan looked surprised. "Actually…. Names never came up in the conversation. What is your name Imp?" Logan asked her with the same reassuring smile he had used to stop her headlong rush for the door and to convince her to enter the institute in the first place.

"I'm Empathy, Emp or Em for short." Em replied quietly trying not to wince because of her headache. This was the worst hangover she had ever had… that was saying quite a lot considering how many she had had lately.

The man behind the desk smiled. M_aybe we should have this talk later...after you have taken something for that headache and had a chance to clean up and sleep._

Em heard a voice in her head and a horrible pain. She jumped and gasped. "You just talked in my head! " She hollered. The only thing that kept her from turning and running away as fast as she could was the fact that her powers where telling her that this man was safe...even if he was sort of strange and frightening.

_"Yes, I did. It is my particular mutation. While your mutation controls feelings mine controls thoughts..." _

Once again Em felt a shooting pain go through her head along with the words.

"We will talk more about this later after you have rested and your headache is gone." The professor said out loud this time.

Em just nodded and blinked a little. When Logan took her arm and gave it a gentle tug she followed him from the room and up a pair of stairs to a small room with a window seat and a small porch.

--GOAT--

After the professor had finished talking to Em, Logan led her to a room across the hall from his own room. "You can clean up and take a nap. When you wake up you can come across the hall to my room and we'll grab some grub."

Turning he walked out of the room and closing the door behind him went to his own room. He was dead on his feet and covered in dust and grime. After a quick shower he collapsed on his bed and thought about the new girl. She was smart, a good judge of people, and she also seemed as tough as nails. If she didn't turn into the typical teenage girl after a few weeks of living here then he would ask the professor if he could take over her training.

--GOAT--

Well that is my second chappie so far...hope you liked it...(PLEASE REVIEW)


	3. Crazy, Clothes, Crisis

Disclamer: I don't own anyone but my cats, my dogs, my fish, my salamander, and a tank full of snails... Oh, and my OC Emp.

Crazy Clothes Crisis

Em walked into the room and gasped it was huge! The bed was king sized and there was a huge door that opened onto a large balcony. Grabbing the last set of clean close from her bag Em took a quick shower and walking back into her room looked at the bed and sighed happily. She hadn't slept on a bed for over a year and this bed looked amazingly comfy. Lying down on the bed she closed her eyes expecting sleep to come quickly like it did while she had lived in the alleys. But she couldn't seem to get to sleep. Disgusted with herself she sat up in the bed. She was in a beautiful bed with clean sheets and huge pillows and she found it to be extremely uncomfortable. Grabbing a few blankets and large pillow she carried it all out to the balcony. Lying down outside on the balcony she thought about Logan. He was tall dark and handsome and her powers had told her that he was trustworthy. That Chuck guy had seemed trustworthy but his telepathy gave her a splitting headache. Logan had said that there where other people here at the Institute that meant she would have to meet more people. Looking down at here clothes she grimaced. She didn't want to meet people wearing these rags but the only other clean clothes were extremely smutty clothes and she didn't want to meet anyone in those clothes. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep thinking about clothes.

-- GOAT --

A few hours later Em knocked on the door of Logan's room. She was wearing her smut clothes because her other clothes was filthy and she didn't want people to know she had been living in the alleys before coming here.

Logan heard a knock at the door and getting out of bed he opened the door to see Em wearing the same smut clothes she was wearing when he met her. Looking her over he thought about how she looked now compared to when he had met her. Last night Em's short hair had been spiked so that you could see the highlights, here face had been covered in make-up and her eyes had been emerald green. Today her hair was combed with a zigzag part; her face was free off make-up, and only her eyes were the same emerald green. Logan stopped his comparison when he saw the eyes. "Why are you wearing that smut clothes again?"

Em frowned. "All my other clothes is either rags or filthy dirty."

Looking her over again he turned to his closet and pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of black pants. Tossing them to Em he gave her a belt with a huge silver buckle. Slipping into the bathroom Em changed into the clothes and laughed at how big they were on her. Walking out of the bathroom with the pants dragging on the ground and the shirt hanging half way to her knees. After she and Logan had laughed at her outfit for a few minutes Em folded up the bottom of the pants so they didn't drag on the floor and tying a knot in the shirt so that it was just past her hips instead of almost to her knees.

Logan smiled. "Now we can go eat. Its about supper time anyways." Walking out of Logan's room they headed down the stairs. "Its Ro's turn to cook so it should be good." Logan said with a smile.

Walking into the kitchen Em stopped so suddenly that Logan bumped into her from behind and had to grab her to keep her from falling. Em turned bright red and turning was about to run out of the room but Logan grabbed her arm. "Cool it Imp. You can come and sit by me and Ro." Em nodded gratefully and followed him to the end off the table closest to the counter. Pointing her too a chair he sat down beside her. A tall african womenasked her what she would like for supper.Em looked up and saw roastbeef, mashed potato's, gravy, salad,and corn on the cob. Trying not to drool she replied."Um...Roast Beef, potatoes, gravy, and corn...please." Accepting the plate she took a large bite of roast beef and a bite of corn. Chewing as quickly as possible she swallowed and shoved her mouth full again.

Logan frowned. The poor kid was inhailing her food as if she hadn't eaten properly in weeks. Looking up he caught Ororo's eye and glanced at the kid.

Orora noticed Logan glancing at her then at the new girl and looking down saw her inhaling her food as if she hadn't eaten properly in weeks. Dishing out food to everyone elseRo turned back to the girl and saw he tucking the last slice of meat from her plate into her pocket. "Would you like seconds?"

Em jumped slightly. "Um...A bit more meat maybe."

Ro piled a bunch of meat on the girl's plate and then sat down to her own food. Glancing occasionaly at the girl she saw her shoving more meat into her pockets.

--GOAT--

After the meal Logan decided to introduce her to some of the other students.


	4. Suddenly Shy

Disclaimer. "I don't own the x-men…. Yet"

Just a reminder I type --GOAT-- when I want to show that time has passed since the last paragraph, or to go back in time a few paragraphs.

Suddenly Shy

After dinner Em helped Orora do the dishes. Orora washed them, Em dried them and Wolverine put them away. Much to Em's display they where done within a few minutes. "Come on Imp, Its time you met a few of the other students." Logan said giving her a slightly pitying look.

"But I have to…Maybe we should…." Emp tried to think up an excuse.

Orora smiled. "Everything is put away…you don't have any excuses."

Emp gave in with a sigh. "I guess its now or never right?" Walking beside Logan with Orora following behind Em entered the Rec Room where the other students had gathered after supper to watch their favorite T.V. shows, or play ping-pong. As they entered the room all the talk stopped and a short, peppy girl with long brown hair practically skipped up to Em.

"Hi, I'm Kitty. What's your name?" The girl was practically bubbling with excitement.

Straightening her shoulder and lifting her chin slightly Em replied her voice emotionless. "My name is Empathy."

Kitty frowned for a split second before replying. "Do you have a nickname? Like Emmy or something?" She asked smiling her frown already forgotten.

Em shuddered at the thought of being called Emmy. "People sometimes call me Em." She said once again in a monotone.

Kitty motioned towards a couch full of girls. All of whom where watching them, smiles on all their faces. "You wanna watch T.V. with us?" She asked bubbling with excitement once more.

Em wasn't sure what to do. "Um..." she began about to turn down the offer.

"Great!" Kitty exclaimed grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the couch. "You can sit between me and Jubilee."

Em turned to Logan and Orora a pleading expression on her face and mouthed the words. "Save me." When neither made a move to help she twisted her arm and yanked breaking Kitty's grip. "Actually I'm sort of tired." She said yawning and blinking a few times. "I think I'm going to go to bed…"

Kitty looked as if she was going to protest but one of the girls on the couch poked her in the back and while she was telling them off Em fled the room at a sprint.

--GOAT--

After dinner all the students gathered in the Rec room to discus the new kid Logan had brought home.

"Did you, like, see those clothes? They were, like, ten times too big for her. I, like, think they were, like, Logan's or something." Kitty sputtered her eyes showing her shock that anyone would dress like that.

"Well its not like she had much of a clothes selection, he met her in a bar and basically kidnapped her." Rogue drawled in the new girls defense. "All she had with her where smut clothes and rags when she got here." Rogue had been hanging around with Logan while the new girl slept and had heard the whole story.

Kitty looked like she was going to faint at the thought of anyone having that little clothes selection. "We, like, have to bring her shopping, like, as soon as possible." She gasped.

"Wait a minute. Who says she wants to go shopping." One of the guys said. "Who says she is even staying here for more then a few days."

Rogue spoke again. "Her name is Empathy and nobody knows how long she is staying here all we know is that she isn't used to being around a lot of people."

Kitty nodded. "Yah, did you guys, like, see the way she stopped and went, like, really pale when she, like, saw all of us in the kitchen. She looked ready to, like, run in the other direction."

Everyone was silent for a minute remembering how the new girl had looked ready to pass out when she saw all the people.

Kitty looked thoughtful for a minute then smiled hugely. "We should like pick someone to, like, introduce her around for the first few days. Like, until she is settled in."

Some of the guys opened their mouths as if to offer their services and so Kitty quickly added. "Someone to take her shopping for some new clothes and stuff."

"I nominate Kitty." Jubilee said not exactly eager to have to deal with all the guys that would be vying for the new girls attention.

Rogue considered volunteering but decided not to when she realized that she would have to take her shopping. "I vote for Kitty too." She drawled.

One of the guys by the door hissed. "She's coming." Everyone scattered, the girls to the couch and the guys to the ping-pong and fooze-ball tables.

Logan walked into the room the new girl standing slightly behind him.

Kitty walked up to the new girl smiling. "Hi, I'm Kitty. What's your name?" She bubbled happily.

The girl straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin slightly then replied her voice emotionless. "My name is Empathy."

Kitty frowned for a split second before replying. "Do you have a nickname? Like Emmy or something?" She asked smiling her frown already forgotten. She could hardly wait to bring the girl shopping and introduce her to everyone.

"People sometimes call me Em." The girl answered once again in a monotone.

Kitty motioned towards a couch full of girls. All of whom where watching them, smiles on all their faces. "You wanna watch T.V. with us?" She asked bubbling with excitement once more.

"Um..." she began.

Seeing the girl hesitate Kitty made her move. "Great!" She exclaimed grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the couch. "You can sit between me and Jubilee."

Twisting her arm and yanking, Em broke Kitty's grip. "Actually I'm sort of tired." She said yawning and blinking a few times. "I think I'm going to go to bed…"

Kitty was going to protest but Rogue poked her in the back Kitty turned to her. "What? There's room." Kitty hissed. Turning back she saw Em dashing through the door into the kitchen. Turning back to Rogue she frowned. "See know she thought you didn't want her to sit with us and she left."

This was too much for Logan who had been trying to hold back his laughter through the whole conversation. "Half-pint she was scarred of by your over friendliness, not by Rogue."


	5. Horrible Habits

Disclaimer. I don't own a Percheron, or an Arabian, or a Standardbred, or a Clydsdale, or any of the X-men…………YET!

Just a reminder I type --GOAT-- when I want to show that time has passed since the last paragraph, or to go back in time a few paragraphs, or to show that I've changed characters or settings.

Horrible Habits

The talk in the room stopped abruptly. "Why would she, like, be scared of some one being, like, friendly?" Kitty asked her voice showing her outrage at the very suggestion.

"Because half-pint she has been living by herself for the past year avoiding human contact whenever she possibly can. To her your friendliness was so strange to her it was scary." Logan said his voice tinged with sadness.

"Why would she want to avoid people?" Kitty asked disbelievingly.

"Her powers are empathy. Part of that is she feels people's emotions. For the last year she has been living on the streets away from most people so her powers didn't have a chance to pick up very many strong emotions except the few times she has gone to a bar or some other really public place. But since she has come here she has been surrounded by string emotions and it is freaking her out. " Logan explained. "If you kids keep getting all hyper and happy around her your going to scare her away…. and if you do that I'll have to hurt you." Turning Logan headed for Em's room to check up on her.

Everyone in the room was silent for a few minutes absorbing what Logan had just said.

-- GOAT --

Em dashed up the stairs and to her room. Shutting the door behind her she rushed to the balcony. She hated meeting new people. They made her so nervous. Always asking questions about her personal life. Always prodding. Always making her powers act up so that she heard all their emotions….

Curling up against the railing of the balcony she wrapped herself in a blanket. She hadn't eaten so well for months. For the past year she had been living off of restaurant food and convenience store candy. Feeling a drip of rain on her nose she pulled the blanket over her head and was about to drop off to sleep when she heard someone knock softly on her door. Shrinking down she ignored it. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone's emotions. When the knocking got louder she was about to yell for them to go away when the door opened. Pulling the blanket back over her head she shrunk till she was as little as she could make herself.

-- GOAT --

Logan opened the door to Em's room worried when she didn't answer his knocking. Looking around he was that the door to the balcony was open and the rain was coming in. Walking across the room he was about to close them when he saw a small object out of the corner of his eye. Turning he saw that it was a blanket that had been rapped around something. Reaching over he poked it and it mad e a frightened mewing sound. "Imp, what are you doing hiding out here in the rain?" He asked pulling the blanket off away from her face.

Someone was in her room and walking over to the balcony, know they where on the balcony approaching her. Slowing her breathing she tried to make herself as unnoticeable as possible. When someone poked her hard in the side she made automatically made a frightened mewing sound. Panic was overwhelming her when she heard Logan ask his voice tinged with confusion. "Imp, what are you doing hiding out here in the rain?"

Em felt the blanket be pulled away from her face and looked up at Logan. "I'm not hiding. I'm sleeping." She replied closing her eyes as if to go back to sleep.

"Outside…?" Disbelief tinged his voice.

"I always sleep outside." Em said annoyance evident in her voice. "You got a problem with that?"

"It raining out…."

Em feigned surprise. "Really? I hadn't noticed…" Rolling over she curled into a ball and closed her eyes. She was so tired.

Logan frowned. "Sorry kid but if Hank finds out I let you sleep outside in this weather he'll skin me alive."

"I won't tell if you don't." She said her voice soft and sleepy.

Sighing Logan slipped his arms under her and before she could realize what was happening he had lifted her of the ground and was heading inside towards the bed.

Em screamed out in surprise and tried to roll out of his arms.

Taking a tighter hold on her Logan walked across the hall to his room and dropped her in a large armchair. "I'll grab you something dry to sleep in." He said smiling at the shell-shocked look on her face. Returning a few minutes later he found her in the same position her mouth still hanging slightly open. "Here change into these." He said gently handing her a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

Em nodded and started to strip of her t-shirt.

'WOW!" Logan yelled turning away. "Warn me next time your going to start striping."

A while later soft snores let him know that it was safe to turn around. Em was curled up on the floor dressed in dry clothes but clutching the wet clothes to her side. Reaching down Logan lifted her in his arms and walking over to his bed he pulled back the covers and laying her down tucked her in. Looking down at her he smiled at the content look on her face. He was going to have to talk to the professor about getting her moved to a room away from the other students, preferably one without a balcony or porch.

Turning Logan walked over to the armchair and pulling turning it so it faced the bed he dropped down into it and drifted of to sleep.

-- GOAT --

Possible chapter titles… Dreadful Dreams, Possible Problems, Power Problems, Control Crisis's


	6. Breakfast as Bait

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. I would like to but I don't. So you know if Stan Lee reads this and has been wondering who to leave them to when he dies....PLEASE….I promise I'de take good care of them…. I'de walk them and feed them and clean up after them and….

So I know it has probably been a really long time since anyone even looked at my story but I suddenly had the overwhelming urge to try and get it going again so here I go…

-Goat-

Em woke up with an aching back in a room she vaguely recognized. Slipping out of the bed she ran her hand through her hair and looked around trying to connect a name to the room she had woke in.

"I see Sleepin' Beauty finally got up."

'_Logan's Room at the institute'_ Em said to herself.

"Ya well if I had been allowed to sleep where I wanted then I would have been up at the crack of dawn." '_And in the next country by noon.' _ Em thought to herself. She wasn't use to being around people for more then a few hours. She had been here for over 24 hours. Considering she had never planned on staying longer then the few hours it took to sleep off the hangover she was not sure what she was still doing here.

"Well now that your up how 'bout some breakfast?" Logan asked walking towards the door without waiting for a reply.

At the mention of food Em made up her mind to stay at least for another hour or two. Grabbing a jacket she saw lying over the back of the couch Em slipped it on over the t-shirt and sweatpants, held up with a drawstring, ensemble she had slept in, and hurried out the door and down the hall after Logan.

-Goat-

Waking up with the birds like he did every morning, Logan found him-self asleep in a chair next to a pile of damp clothing_._ Rembering the events of the last 24 hours Logan sighed._ 'Crazy kid, sleepin' outside in the rain instead of in a bed. She acted more like a stray dog then a teenager.'_ Logan thought to himself wondering how in the world he was going to convince her to stay here where she could be safe and dry and warm when she didn't seem to be able to stand being around people. Shaking his head Logan got up and picked up the clothes to throw them into the laundry hamper. Walking over he threw in the shirt first then removed the belt and was about to toss in the pants when he noticed that there was something in the pockets. Reaching in he pulled out a slab of roast beef. Looking in the other pockets he found they all held pieces of meat. Smiling to himself Logan emptied the pockets; put the pants in the wash, and the meat in the trash. Walking back to his chair he sat back and started to plan. He would lure her downstairs with an offer for breakfast and slowly introduce her to some of the less overwhelming students. Maybe if she realized that she would have as much as she wanted to eat and that not everyone was as energetic and bubbly as Kitty she would stay.


	7. Coffee Chatter

Disclaimer: Lets see, I own 1 husband, 10 chickens, 3 roosters, 2 nanny goats, 2 dogs, 2 cats, 1 billy goat, 1 miniature horse, and 1 cow…..nope I don't own the X-men.

If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story I am looking for someone to help with spelling and grammar mistakes and give me some feed back on chapters before I post them. Send me a message if you're interested.

-Goat-

In the kitchen only a few students remained. Most had long since eaten and headed off for a day at the mall or to work on projects or train in the Danger Room. The few remaining students where discussing Logan's latest find.

"The first thing we have to do is, like, find her some new clothes. I mean, can you imagine having to wear guys' clothes, like, all the time it must be horrible." Kitty gushed still horrified that anyone would have no decent clothes.

"Remy don't find it to be so bad." Remy Lebeau drawled in his thick New Orleans accent. He had been out cruising around on his bike the night before and so he had yet to meet the new girl, but from the way she had been described he figured that she was a street kid like himself. Someone more use to being yelled at by people then to being talked to by them.

"She means it's awful for a girl silly." Jubilation Lee, better known to her friends as Jubilee, giggled imagining in her head Remy wearing girls clothes. She had lived in a mall for a while and had seen stranger things then that. She had lived with only a few pairs of clothing to her name and she knew what it was like. She also new that it wasn't fun to be constantly reminded of it but she wasn't up to the task of trying to convince shopoholic Kitty that clothes were not everything.

Rogue snorted into her cup of coffee at the antics of the others. Everyone here had been talked into coming by Logan or talked into staying by Logan at one time or another so when Logan brought a new girl back to the mansion they had naturally gathered together to gossip about her and try and figure out what she was like. "Sugar, you ever think that maybe she is a tomboy and likes to wear clothes like that?" She asked Kitty. Smiling as Kitty's jaw dropped. Rogue turned back to her coffee.

Backing away from the group Kitty shook her head back and forth in denial. No it was too awful a thought. What kind of girl liked dressing in oversized boy clothes? It wasn't natural, girls where suppose to be pretty and wear pink. When Kitty backed into something she jumped and squealing spun with her hands up in the self defense pose Logan had taught her.

-Goat-

Looking over his shoulder to make sure Em was still following him Logan walked into the kitchen and straight into someone's back causing them to jump and squeal. From the high pitched squeal he new it was Kitty, so much for introducing Em to someone quiet. Turning to Kitty he smiled when he saw she was in a defensive position ready to defend herself if whoever had bumped her had meant it as an attack. "Relax darlin' it's just me." With a sheepish smile and a blush Kitty dropped her hands and looked past him towards the door. Moaning she covered her face and pretended to cry.

"She is a tomboy isn't she?"

Turning back around he realized that Em was once again frozen in the doorway looking around at all the people in the room and preparing to make a break for it if anyone made any hostile moves. He really had to work on getting her use to being around people, oh and he had to get her some decent fitting clothes. She was also once again dressed in his much too large clothing and her hair was sticking out in all directions. When she heard the tomboy comment she looked down at herself and grimacing ran her fingers through her hair trying to flatten it. When she noticed Logan watching she dropped her hand, squared her shoulders, and lifted her chin taking on a, _so what if I am?_ kind of attitude.

-Goat-

Realizing it was Logan and the new girl Kitty dropped her hands and smiled at Logan blushing bright red at the way she had squealed. Looking past him at the new girl she moaned and covering her face pretended to cry. "She is a tomboy isn't she?" She moaned shaking her head.

-Goat-

Following after Logan Em tried to memorize where all the doors and windows that could be used as exits where. Over a year living on the streets had made her jumpy. Most people didn't like to have people living in the alleyways next to their apartment or their store, so the most common reaction of people when they saw her was to scream at her or threaten her. Following Logan into the kitchen she watched as he walked into_ The Bubbly One_, as she had labeled Kitty in her head, causing her to scream and put her hands up in a weak defensive position. The fact that she had put her hands up in a defensive position at all put her up a few notches in Em's eyes, now if she could just stop being so darned bubbly she might actually be the kind of person that Em hung out with. Looking around the room Em saw that there where several others sitting around. The two girls she recognized from the night before but the guy hadn't been around. Looking him over Em took in the way his back was to a corner and he was sitting so that all the entrances to the room where in sight and smiled. So there was another street kid here in this posh looking boarding school, would wonders never cease. Hearing the tomboy comment Em looked her self over and grimaced imagining what her hair must look like. Putting her hand up and trying to flatten her hair she caught Logan watching her and quickly dropped it. Squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin she faced the room and gave them her best, _so what if I am? _glare. She had basically been kidnapped and brought here against her will. And what if she was a tomboy, what was wrong with that. _The Bubbly One _dropped a few rungs on Em's people who she might hang out with ladder.

-Goat-

Kitty has once again put her foot in her mouth. Remy realized seeing the new girl flash through a several emotions ranging from nervous, to embarrassed, to annoyed/defiant. He had some slightly empathic powers, his Tante had called it his charm and he quickly realized that as far as first impressions go Kitty was digging herself a whole. Getting to his feet Remy walked forwards smiling his most charming smile and pushing a calm relaxed feel into the room with his powers of empathy. "Coffee?" He offered heading to the coffee pot and taking a pair of mugs out of the cupboard. Logan grunted a yes but the new girl hesitated. Seeing her hesitate he just smiled and poured on the charm. "Remy knows _you_ want coffee Logan." Remy said handing him a cup of the strong black brew and watching as he took his normal seat on a stool at the kitchen island. "Remy was askin' ye new friend." Remy drawled making sure not to say student or kid instead, remembering how it had made him feel like running every time he heard it when he first got dragged here by Logan. Looking at the girl Remy held out a large mug full of coffee and motioned to the counter where the cream, milk, and sugar still sat from the morning coffee rush. "C'mon, ye know ye want it." Remy said wiggling his eyebrows slightly and smilin happily when the new girl slowly walked across the room and taking the offered coffee pulled out a stool next to Logan and sat down to drink it.


End file.
